


DEFILE ME

by FicticiousDelicious



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bleeding, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Complete, Cutting, DO NOT REPOST MY FANWORKS, Doctor/Patient, Enemies, Gore, M/M, Marine, Medical, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, One Shot, Pain, Sex, Slash, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicticiousDelicious/pseuds/FicticiousDelicious
Summary: Trafalgar Law has a twisted interest in Vice Admiral Smoker, he thinly retains a professional front in the face of Smoker's anatomy and eventually Law just cannot help himself....This story contains extremely sensitive and disturbing themes. If you do not have a stomach or liking for gore and blood then this is absolutely not the story for you. You've been warned.This oneshot is complete!This is an Ao3 exclusive story! You'll only find it here.!!Disclaimer!! I do not own the characters or settings mentioned in DEFILE ME nor do I make any profit of any kind from their mention. Ownership of these One Piece characters and settings goes to Eiichiro Oda. All Characters/Settings © Eiichiro OdaDeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com





	DEFILE ME

 

 

A Fanfiction Written by FicticiousDelicious

 

            Vice Admiral Smoker was sitting as straight up in his chair as he possibly could, eyeing his jitte weapon that was further from his person than usual; it was over resting against the wall across the rather white and immaculately clean room he was in by his two coats hung from hooks. They all rested by the room’s only door. Honestly he had no real urges to try ‘escaping’ especially while a doctor was sewing up a difficult gouge on him. At least not yet… The lot of them had seen some conflict. After an awkward battle together the Straw Hats had insisted that Smoker allow them to help, while they had Trafalgar Law with them in an alliance it was almost too convenient to have enough doctors to go around…but _Chopper_ was initially supposed to be the one to patch up Smoker, _not_ Law.

 

            However Chopper had been pulled into helping Zoro and Luffy because those two hellions wouldn’t sit still and kept ripping their wounds. So while the crew handled their own, Trafalgar did the reindeer a favor and took over dealing with the arguably less obnoxious marine. It was true that Law had an unpleasant taste in his mouth from so much helping, but without a marine corpsman anywhere near them that had made the Straw Hats insist that they do something for Smoker…and by Luffy’s definition of an alliance helping people who needed the help was part of the deal.

 

            Somewhere on the Straw Hats’ ship Smoker’s respectable right-hand, Tashigi, was taking a well-deserved break from the violent hubbub that had seriously injured her superior and two of the Straw Hats. Thankfully Tashigi hadn’t been severely injured herself. She was presently drinking coffee with Nami on the deck of the Straw Hat’s pirate ship nursing minor abrasions and bruises with a first aid kit. It would have been time spent with Robin too…but given the usefulness of Robin’s devil fruit abilities she was lending a hand to holding her captain and his first mate still. Several hands in fact.

 

            Smoker and Law had gone over to Law’s pirate ship, the yellow submersible anchored next to the Straw Hat’s colorful vessel. There was no space in the Straw Hat’s medical bay for a riled up Luffy and Zoro plus Smoker…and the two quieter men, despite the Vice Admiral’s dislike of Law for his piracy, were easily in favor of going somewhere with less noise. They could do what they pleased as Smoker wasn’t in any serious critical condition, stabilized, and all of Law’s familiar and preferential supplies were locked up in his submarine. Law’s crew of twenty were a little shocked though, especially Bepo, to see a marine onboard but they’d get over it. More shocking things had happened…like the day Penguin thought it would be funny to shave a patch of fur off of Bepo’s head. …hadn’t gone well for either of them.

 

            In one of the tidy medical rooms the cooperative vice admiral repositioned himself any way he was instructed to and didn’t gripe a single bit no matter what Law was doing with anything from alcohol and peroxide to needles and tweezers. Strangely it was almost difficult to diagnose Smoker because the doctor couldn’t tell if his patient had any significant nerve damage with that stone’s disposition to pain and discomfort. Most concerning was the fact that Smoker had a long slash across the ribs on his right side which had gone straight through his marine coat and his usual fur fringed one to the bone and also some minor lacerations on his arms. Luffy and Zoro’s wounds were similar. These were all things that Law could fix sans surgery, but this whole time Smoker wasn’t allowed to smoke any of his cigars; it was going to make the marine ornery, as was the fact that he’d been sitting bare-chested, wearing nothing but his marine-issued heavy canvas pants and also marine-issued lace-up boots in this slightly cold room with a pirate doctor constantly prodding at him.

 

**_STICK THE NEEDLE IN._ **

 

            With his heavy winter coat removed leaving him in just a short-sleeved shirt with his crew’s Jolly Rodger on it, those typical speckled jeans, classy heeled black dress shoes and his fluffy speckled hat set aside Trafalgar was vastly more comfortable than his patient. Not that the room was so cold, he was just in his element, medical and cold – as he came from the freezing North Blue. With already gloved hands Law manually raised and lowered Smoker’s right arm, watching the sutured slash he’d just finished sewing up that was on Smoker’s side just below that arm. Movement didn’t strain the skin of Smoker’s burly torso a lot. Good. This was a tricky area for sutures. Smaller lacerations and scrapes on Smoker were nothing major and did not needed stitches; these could wait their turn for a good cleaning and bandaging. Law let go of Smoker’s raised arm and realized that he was being glared at. Law stared back with a hollow set of grey eyes. “Now lower your arm and try to roll this shoulder, would you?”

 

**_IRRITATE HIM._ **

 

            Smoker didn’t like a pirate telling him what to do, so he tried to think of Law just as the equivalent of a corpsman for right now. With a grunt the vice admiral looked away again and rolled his shoulder obediently. Sore but otherwise fine on his right side. It wasn’t much different than a military physical other than the fact that Trafalgar Law’s infamous reputation left the impression of a psychotic doctor, and while the pirate was an unquestionably skilled doctor that was as good as any corpsman or better, Law was not any breed of military personnel. The medical aspect was the same, but the atmosphere and attitude were unusual. Law was _very_ focused… Smoker had a mind that this pirate enjoyed his work a little _too_ much…so much that it wasn’t farfetched to think that Law was consciously composing himself to seem entirely sane while he reveled in some sick fantasy or unhealthy obsession with the wounded. After all…what kind of doctor had ‘DEATH’ tattooed on both hands’ knuckles? The bold ink was visible through the partially transparent plastic gloves, lightly smeared with his blood, covering Law’s hands – a grim word for a doctor to decorate himself with.

 

            Law observed the rotation of that right shoulder of Smoker’s to be normal, yet once again he could not tell whether the vice admiral was in pain but the movement was smooth and Smoker’s shoulder, though strained in the fight, was not strained badly enough to be impaired; it had normal range of motion. Actually the ‘White Hunter’ was quite lucky that the slash’s force and retaliation hadn’t been enough to break his ribs, mangle his arm or tear his rotator cuff. The ‘Dark Doctor’, also known by as the ‘Surgeon of Death’, sighed slightly and stood beside the seated marine holding Smoker’s arm up at a slight angle again; he was also moving his other hand’s gloved fingers against the deltoid, traps and around Smoker’s latissimus by the armpit. Still with the latex gloves on, but without smearing blood, Law palpated around to check the condition of the muscles and tendons to make sure that there was no extra swelling or irregular masses. Smoker’s flesh had give…but it was so firm and warm, as he could feel through the gloves, against muscles. Law felt no more swelling than he’d already noticed and no tears or significant tension and absolutely no masses that shouldn’t be there. Also good. Smoker was lucky, things could have been much worse for him. Law checked the marine’s tricep and bicep in much the same way and felt along the right pec. No trouble in these either. The ‘White Hunter’ had gotten off _very lucky_ this time. Law recalled how messy the wounds had been…

 

**_THE COLOR OF HIS BLOOD. SO BEAUTIFUL. SO RICH…_ **

 

            Smoker specifically glared at Law again. Excess touching was not welcome.

 

**_IT’S SO…WARM…_ **

 

            Resistant to raising a hand to his temple to dull a disturbance in his work, Law had noticed Smoker’s glare and just stared calmly back, letting his gloved hands slide away from Smoker’s body simply because he was done checking the man’s muscles, _not_ because Smoker looked peeved. He would do what he needed to as a doctor whether he was getting glares or not. “Too sore?”

 

            The vice admiral growled a low and dismissive sound. He was very sore.

 

            Almost too casually Law allowed the irate man to dodge his question, but only because Smoker was stable, and Law turned to walk to a counter a short way away and started prepping gauze and bandages to cover the wounds. His nice black shoes clacked across the grey tiled floor. After replacing his bloodied gloves with identical new ones Law picked up a metallic pair of scissors at the counter and had spread a sterile piece of dressing on a metal tray to place the pieces of dry gauze, non-stick gauze and bandages as he prepared them. “You really should have a transfusion.” This was why he hadn’t given Smoker any drugs yet, per a transfusion different drugs were appropriate so waiting to see if he would get to do a transfusion was optimal. Thankfully his patient hadn’t begged for painkilling narcotics and opiates like others would.

 

**_EMOTIONS LIKE A STONE. SO BORNING…HE’S BLEEDING OUT HIS POTENTIAL._ **

 

            “That’s too much excess help Law,” the marine asserted glaring at the wall rather than watching Law directly anymore; he could see the pirate doctor in his peripherals and that was good enough. The less he allowed Law to mess with his body the less he’d probably have to worry about.

 

            “It’s not excess, it’s common practice. You’ve lost a significant amount of blood.” the experienced ‘Dark Doctor’ informed back. “And you need one.”

 

**_FORCE HIM._ **

 

            Smoker growled, that low sound again. He just wanted to be done and out; he’d put up with enough.

 

            Merely ignoring more disturbances Law was continuing to cut the bandages and gauze to size and looked over his shoulder very directly at the marine. “If you don’t believe me, recall the amount of blood my crew mopped up from this very floor earlier…or just stand up and try to leave. You will see what I mean.”

 

            With that the vice admiral’s eyes panned over toward the pirate and saw Law looking back. Where was this smart-ass assumption going? He felt fine enough to walk, those reasons were unfounded.

 

            The ‘Dark Doctor’ looked away calmly returning to the gauze and bandages with the sterile scissors leaving Smoker to decide how reasonable he wanted to be.

 

            Anything extra that wasn’t cleaning or stitching or bandaging Smoker assumed would have him at Law’s mercy…whatever that specifically entailed. Smoker didn’t want complicate the issue and would hold out on more medical attention until a real corpsman could look at him. The idea of it all was pissing Smoker off and he made his decision. “I’m leaving then,” he stated flatly with his gravelly baritone and stood up. One step away from the chair and a sudden dizziness hit Smoker and the marine dropped to a knee. His body tensed. The room felt like it was swirling and he was incredibly off balance. It was surprising and uncomfortable.

 

**_AND THEY ALL FALL DOWN…_ **

 

            Law cleared his head with a deep breath. Anticipating this already but leaving Smoker to first discover exactly what he’d meant, Law now left the counter immediately after he heard the marine nearly go down. He would have helped Smoker up but the stubborn marine grumbled at him and staggered to his feet by himself. “Dizzy?” Law asked, looking at the vice admiral’s face with a growing pallor about it. “You really need to sit back down.”

 

            Now fully aware that this pirate’s knowhow was somehow dead-on and that he couldn’t travel like this the vice admiral swallowed his concerns and pride and stepped back to the chair where he’d been sitting. Smoker sat down with a long gruff sigh. From the time he’d arrived on the Heart Pirates’ ship, Law’s ship, for this treatment two things had happened to contribute to his blood loss: One, the rushed amount of cloth held on his wound prior, just to keep it from bleeding too much, was removed; that meant extra blood loss. Two, Law had allowed the wounds to bleed a bit more to help cleanse them before he closed them; this meant even more bleeding, though this part was important it was only wise with this severe of an injury while a doctor had control of the situation and a close eye on the patient’s vitals – preventing hypovolemic shock, which Law had done. Smoker had already lost the most blood from simply being slashed, before either of these steps.

 

            With that hauntingly hollow stare Law observed until Smoker sat and then went back to getting the bandages and gauze. He sighed quietly as he was walking back to the counter. Not having touched his patient meant that he didn’t need to replace his gloves again, and if Law was forcing composure he was doing a flawless job of it. It was so hard…with Smoker sat over there…The fact that his patient was getting pale made him work quickly; at worst he could call one of the crew to assist if Smoker tried to stand up again or fainted and the only way that this marine was going to have a big problem was if he caused it himself. Law brought the non-stick gauze, bandaging and some extra swabs and cotton over on a steely tray and set them on the paper-covered and padded examination table behind the ‘White Hunter’; Smoker had refused to sit on that thing, which was a little inconvenient but fine for now. With clean swabs and cotton Law crouched and efficiently cleaned up the already stitched wound on Smoker’s right side, which had dripped a small bit of blood under light strain after the man had stumbled onto a knee. Blood… Crimson. Striking. The bloody cotton and sterile swabs went into the trash thereafter and Law started applying non-stick gauze over the closed sutures. He worked smoothly and efficiently. “These stitches need to be removed in _one_ week. Do you understand?” he asked, clearly explaining, while he worked.

 

**_HE SHOULD COME BACK TO YOU. YOU COULD DO IT FOR HIM…_ **

 

            “Mmm,” for once Smoker made an agreeable sound and nodded his head as he continued to stare at his belongings by the door. Those damn coats were ruined and several of the cigars had fallen out of his arm and breast holster. Those were not cheap cigars and the fact that he’d lost more than one of them irritated him greatly.

 

            Law’s grey eyes blinked up for a fraction of a second to make sure he wasn’t mistaken and that Smoker had understood him. Well…from what he saw, Smoker was coherent enough to understand. Law noticed that his patient also looked more comfortable and the healthy color in Smoker’s face was returning just a little at a time. The non-stick gauze was pressed carefully in place and Law put the sterile dry gauze over it and taped it down so that it would stay put. Then he carefully started to lay strips of bandages over the gauze-covered wound and wrapped the bandages around Smoker’s torso securely. The ‘Dark Doctor’ still wanted to try and convince Smoker that a blood transfusion wasn’t going to hurt him, generate consent in a way, because he wouldn’t try to do anything more without consent. “You need a transfusion to get strong enough to walk.”

 

**_BUT UNTIL THEN HE’S YOURS…_ **

 

            The vice admiral looked up in a glaring manner again.

 

            “I am not trying to be unpleasant and I am not trying to upset you, but it is what you _need_ right now. You have lost enough blood to make me concerned,” Law explained in a most sensible manner as he started to clean up the minor lacerations and scrapes on Smoker’s upper body and cover them with smaller bandages and gauze. Some of them were held closed by bandages functioning like sutures. “The fact that you could not walk is proof enough, don’t you think?”

 

            “‘Concerned’?” Smoker challenged. “As a pirate you’re _‘concerned’_ for the wellbeing of a marine vice admiral?” That was rich and unlikely by his skeptical logic.

 

**_TELL HIM. TELL HIM HOW MUCH OF A PLEASURE IT IS…TO HAVE HIM AROUND…_ **

 

            Law frowned albeit very slightly but it showed while he was dressing the minor wounds. “At the moment I could care less that you are a marine, but you are in _my_ care for the time being, regardless of why, as my patient and I am obliged to provide a _professional_ level of medical assistance be it for both my pride and your health. So do not doubt my motivation for concern.” Law’s expression became a little less hollow as he finished up with these other minor wounds which were easy to clean and cover. Then Law paraphrased to drive his point home because Smoker had gone silent again, “I am a professional and I am telling you what you will _need_. It will take just a couple of hours and save you substantial trouble and risk.”

 

            Despite still not wanting this Smoker couldn’t deny the fact that he wasn’t able to walk two steps on his own. With an irritation and a bad gut feeling the marine gave up and grumbled, wondering if this was according to Law’s plan or just by nature. It always seemed like Trafalgar Law had a plan. “‘Substantial trouble and risk’, huh?”

 

            “Is that permission?” Law wanted to know explicitly, tossing the last of the cleaning swabs he’d used into a trashcan and pulling off his used latex gloves from both hands with a snap; those also went into the trash.

 

            Smoker just knew that he couldn’t get mobile without Law’s help this time… “ _Only_ for a blood transfusion,” Smoker griped. “If I see anything but blood in those bags-”

 

            Law gestured with his hands, cutting into Smoker’s doubts, “I will explain _everything_ I do as I get to it if that makes you trust me.”

 

            “All I’m saying is don’t push it Law…” Smoker was sour enough about this already. “…or you’ll dearly wish you hadn’t. I don’t trust you…much. Let that be clear.”

 

**_…YOU WANT THAT…DON’T YOU? PUNISHMENT…_ **

 

            Law had to clear his head again with a moment and a breath. “Fair enough.” Dress shoes clacking against the floor, Law turned and walked off in another direction to get a rolling bed that was on the side of the room and drug it closer to Smoker. Locking the wheels he lowered a gate on one of its sides. Gates on the sides of beds and locking wheels were both essential in a submersible because if the tide rocked the room it could move things and mess up procedures, otherwise knocking a patient straight out of bed or worse. So far the sea had been pretty calm for them. Were they in an operating situation, there would have been brackets to lock the bed’s wheels built into the floor for steadiness and straps to hold the patient still. However, all that was needed right now were trustworthy hands, and this ‘Dark Doctor’ had the steadiest of hands because of his regular work in this turbulent environment – there was no need to worry. Law adjusted the white pillowed backing of the bed so that his patient could lean back comfortably. When Law turned around to help Smoker stand up though he was met with a very peeved set of clear eyes. It actually made the lean doctor pause. Smoker was probably just annoyed that he couldn’t sit where he was and get the transfusion. “Tolerate it for a couple of hours will you?” Law pressed with a small sigh. “Comfort isn’t the only reason for this.” He could imagine why Smoker hated this so much, but his imagined ideas were pretty accurate: Smoker hated pirates…and him and the marine did not want to be vulnerable or tended to so comfortably. Law had seen his type before.

 

            Indeed Smoker did not want to lay down on that bed but with an irritated huff the vice admiral stood up slowly, he could feel himself getting dizzy again immediately, and Law gave an arm to help him get to it. These _things_ , like this cushy bed, made Smoker feel feeble; all of this damn cushy and clean medical equipment…he was really averse to it. Regardless the marine got himself up with a bit of help and laid back onto the bed, shifting just enough to be comfortable then stayed still while Law went off in the room to gather several things and rewash his hands. Smoker’s thoughts were stuck with the way touching Law’s bare arm felt… The pirate was surprisingly warm blooded.

 

**_YOU COULD BE COMFORTABLE NEXT TO HIM._ **

 

            When he’d gathered most of what he would need Law rolled over several pieces of equipment on a metal cart then locked it in place beside the bed with one side’s gate left lowered down for now.

 

**_THE WHOLE TIME…AGAINST THAT WARM, WARM SKIN…_ **

 

            The submarine rocked a little but no tools fell and he noticed Law’s posture immediately and reflexively compensate seemingly without a conscious thought. Smoker stopped thinking about the skin of the pirate beside the bed and instead looked down at the supplies and tools, checking what they were. Smoker still cursed his need for blood… _and_ assistance from a pirate.

 

            Law lifted a thermometer first and just showed it to the vice admiral.

 

**_USE YOUR TONGUE._ **

 

            Law fought off his thoughts internally.

 

            “You did this already,” Smoker complained.

 

**_WHAT DOES HE TASTE LIKE? SMOKE AND ASH?_ **

 

            “That was better than an hour ago and your condition is different now. Temperature. Pulse. Blood pressure. I need them all again before this so that this goes well,” Law explained and fortunately the marine just gave in and opened his mouth and lifted his tongue. Law set the thermometer under Smoker’s tongue and waited until it chirped. It read a little low into the nineties but considering an obvious need for blood that was expected. He remembered the number and then took his patient’s pulse with bare fingers against Smoker’s wrist and watching a clock up on the wall. Smoker’s pulse was also a little low and it felt a notable amount weaker than it should but not dangerously and fortunately it was regular. Again not unexpected of someone who needed a blood transfusion…however, Smoker _smoked_ …unsurprisingly… The marine reeked of smoke, and not just because of his devil fruit’s ability, which made this vital reading just a bit odd. Next, blood pressure. Law was working fast for the both of them. He lifted a blood pressure cuff that he’d brought over and wrapped it around Smoker’s arm, which required one of the larger cuffs because of the marine’s arm and its generous muscles. Smoker was attractively built like a wall. Not hating his opportunities to study the other man’s fit anatomy and condition Law checked the cuff to make sure that it wasn’t too snug, picked up his stethoscope, probably one of the most iconic doctor’s tools to use, and put the diaphragm over the artery in the man’s arm under the cuff and the other pieces in his ears. He could hear the marine’s pulse thumping, steadily thumping.

 

**_THE HEART PULSING… BEAUTIFUL…WARM…BLOOD._ **

 

            Smoker just waited patiently and calmly. He wasn’t going to admit that he liked the fact that Law didn’t try to talk to him unnecessarily; if more military physicians would be _this_ silent during a physical that might be nice. The silence was the only good thing about this besides getting professional grade medical treatment…and at least his doctor wasn’t unattractive… Smoker was also fighting off his vague thoughts, repressing any manner of possible attraction into his subconscious.

 

            Law inflated the cuff to a temporarily uncomfortable squeeze and listened for the artery to quiet. Then he slowly released the cuff and listened watching the needle on the meter. Ok… so that blood pressure was a bit below average, once again not surprising for someone who needed blood, but to Law these last _two_ vitals now were both fairly surprising considering how often he recalled seeing Smoker with no less than one cigar in his mouth. “Seems like you’ve been without nicotine long enough for these levels to drop.”

 

            “Don’t remind me…” Well that was candid and irritating, but it was only once. Smoker could ignore stupid commentary happening _once_ …

 

**_YOU COULD INDULGE HIM._ **

 

            Law held back a grin. “I’ll give you a patch after we’re done, alright?”

 

            Now that almost sounded dangerously like an apology. Smoker’s eyes briefly glanced toward Law and he grunted while examining the pirate’s face in just that glance. Perhaps he approved of such a gesture.

 

            Painless. Law removed that deflated cuff and put all of the tools he’d just used on a lower shelf of the mobile metal table he’d already brought over, except the stethoscope – which draped around his neck. “Your dog tags, please?”

 

            Smoker slid a hand into his pants’ pocket and pulled out two clinking dog tags on two chains of differing length and held them up.

 

            Without touching, Law looked at the metal tags for Smoker’s blood type. “You can put those away again. You said before that you have no allergies, correct?”

 

            Smoker nodded his head. “That is what I said.” This care was almost too nice; he continued to force some impressions and thoughts into his subconscious.

 

            “And you’ve never had serious circulatory problems, despite smoking?”

 

            “Never.”

 

**_HIT HIM FOR LYING. THERE’S NO WAY THAT’S TRUE. LIAR!_ **

 

            Surprising. Law straightened his thoughts out by focusing on the task at hand. Smoker was either lying or…well maybe that devil fruit ability of Smoker’s had a way of diffusing the harmful effects of any smoke before it saturated his lungs. That might be interesting to study, if only he could… Repress. With his dress shoes’ low heels clacking, Law moved off and walked across the grey tile of the room and opened up a silver door on a far wall. This silver cubby was a refrigerated blood bank, not a huge one. There was a transparent glass window inside of the first door that would still need to be opened to get to the blood packs so that anyone could look at their stock without risk of spoiling it. Law closed the silvery metal door without taking anything out and walked to the wall pressing down a den den mushi intercom. He asked one of his crew to bring a specific pack of blood to the exam room. Just one. They said they’d bring it.

 

**_BRING EXTRA. WE’LL NEED IT…_ **

 

            Smoker watched quietly. Skeptically.

 

            Moving around the room again without attempt to be a host Law washed his hands once more, _thoroughly_ , and put on sterile gloves then came back over to Smoker’s bed.

 

            Smoker was scowling.

 

            Law assumed it had to do with the fact that he’d talked into the intercom without explaining. “I was only asking someone to bring a bag of the blood that is your type. Have you had an IV before?” he asked while opening the packaged supplies on his metal table by the rolling bed to get started. Law uncapped and pushed the air out of a saline flush syringe, then he pushed the clear fluid through some extension tubing to remove the air from that as well and put them down safely on top of a plain piece of gauze, a sterile area.

 

            “Yes,” Smoker’s tone was flat as he watched Law’s behavior carefully. He had been wary of the man talking into the den den mushi intercom, but it was mostly because he could barely hear Law then.

 

            “Good, well some of this shouldn’t be news to you then. Hold your left arm down and flex your hand about twenty times.” Law waited while Smoker followed the instruction.

 

            “The Ope Ope power isn’t good for this?” the marine questioned.

 

**_YOU JUST WANT TO DO IT THIS WAY._ **

 

            Law’s composure broke for just a moment and he smiled just a touch. “It’s too aggressive for something like this. If you were in shock or dying and needed three bags of blood we’d have a different situation. Right now you’ll be absolutely fine with just one bag, if that, and you are not in danger of dying so I am not going to use an aggressive technique that might damage your veins or heart. You didn’t want me to be excessive, correct?”

 

            Smoker scowled slightly. “Don’t get smart with me Law.” Despite the fact that he was the one receiving treatment and aid Smoker was accustom to giving orders.

 

**_I’M ALWAYS SMART…YOU UPSTART._ **

 

            “I doubt you want someone stupid doing this to you, so you’ll just have to tolerate it.” A little bit of the ‘Dark Doctor’s’ attitude had bled through, just for an instant.

 

            Smoker scoffed as he was still pumping his fist and raising his veins, then he showed that he was done pumping his fist in the next minute.

 

            Noticing Smoker stop moving his hand Law looked down at that arm as he responded, his hollow expression had come back, and he was about to feel the marine’s arm for a vein. “Based on your symptoms of weakness, pulse and blood pressure-” Law suddenly stopped talking as he looked at Smoker’s arm.

 

            “What?” The vice admiral questioned as he noticed the ‘Dark Doctor’ stop. What was it?

 

            Smoker’s veins were _so_ easily noticed and raised. Those were some impressively healthy veins. “A tourniquet is usually required for this but you have excellent veins…so I won’t need one,” Law mused in surprise. It had been a while since he’d had the privilege of sticking someone like this. He reached for an alcohol cleansing swab and picked the biggest vein he could see right smack in the middle of Smoker’s forearm and cleaned over it for a few seconds. An eager sensation quietly settled in his mind. “I’m just going to stick you, hold still-”

 

**_WHERE ELSE ARE HIS VEINS HEALTHY AND…BULGING-_ **

 

            Again interrupted they were both distracted by Penguin and Shachi opening up the room’s only door and while Shachi held the door Penguin came in with the earlier requested blood bag. “It’s been warmed just enough. Should I hang it?” Penguin asked.

 

            Shachi stayed at the door, having opened it for the other crewman, and more than happy to do so and keep his distance from that scary vice admiral.

 

            The distraction was over. “Yes.” While Law opened another package on the metal cart with the straight IV needle inside it and some extra gauze, Penguin brought over a tree-like pole with hooks at the top and hooked the IV bag of blood on a middle ‘branch’. Penguin was wearing gloves and with Shachi opening doors for him Law knew that Penguin had been careful to not dirty the blood bag. His crew was very skilled and reliable in these sorts of ways. Just as Law was getting ready to stick Smoker with the straight needle Penguin scurried out and the room’s door closed with a solid ‘clack’.

 

            It didn’t seem like Penguin wanted to be around Smoker any more than Shachi did.

 

            Law realized what they were probably thinking but paid it little mind; they weren’t wrong for being nervous around a big-shot marine.

 

**_THEY’RE NOT GOING TO BOTHER US ANYMORE. DO CONTINUE._ **

 

            The hasty exit made Smoker watch the door for an extra second. Those pirates _should_ run from him. It was good that they were intimidated even if he was laying down getting mended. This pumped some life back into Smoker’s disposition.

 

            Law uncapped the straight needle and held the vein taut while he carefully pricked and slid the IV into the marine’s arm. The gentle press of the skin down and the slow, careful slide or the smooth needle and catheter sheath… Law’s eagerness peaked, but he let nothing on. “Does that hurt much?”

 

**_CONGRADULATIONS, IT’S IN._ **

 

            “No.” Smoker’s sharp eyes turned down to watch what Law’s gloved hands were doing. Through these latex gloves Smoker _couldn’t_ see the ‘Dark Doctor’s’ hand tattoos anymore but that didn’t make him think about them any less. There were a lot of renegade thoughts in Smoker’s mind about Law’s tattoos. ‘Dark Doctor’…’Surgeon of Death’… What sick fate was saddling him with this crazy pirate?

 

            “Good,” Law confirmed observing that the chamber on the end of the IV flashed a red color. Blood would flow, and Law slid the cannula off of the straight needle into that vein and removed the needle only. With a push and a click of a button trigger the sharp metal retracted back into its attached plastic container – by design so that no one would accidentally stick themselves with a used needle. The whole submarine shifted more noticeably on the sea than it had before and once more nothing fell over and Law braced his stance effortlessly. Excellent sea-legs. When the rocking stopped Law set aside the used needle in its plastic prison quickly as he held careful pressure on the puncture site and with gauze soaked up the blood that was leaking from it. He picked up the saline syringe attached to the tubing extension and double checked them not having air then screwed the extension onto the IV’s sterile exposed end. “This is saline. Tell me how this feels,” Law mentioned with a momentary glance at Smoker’s face, then looking down Law slowly started depressing the plunger on the saline flush which pushed the saline through the tubing, the IV and into Smoker’s body. There was something pleasing about doing that. The skin around the puncture of the IV wasn’t puffing up so it was most likely going straight into the vein.

 

            Smoker frowned. “Cold. I can taste salt.” It was like sipping sea-water…disgustingly salty.

 

**_YOU’LL TASTE MORE THAN THAT._ **

 

            “That’s actually good,” Law nodded and finished the gradual process of finishing the flush and then clamping the extension shut and unscrewing the empty saline syringe. Still with gloved hands he capped the end of the extension so that it would remain sterile and securely taped the IV down against the marine’s muscled forearm. It was only the cannula, a flexible plastic piece, which was in the marine’s vein now but it was prepped for blood. “Use common sense, do not touch or agitate that at all. Tell me if you feel something bizarre or unpleasant and I will deal with such accordingly.” With that Law cleaned up the workspace on the rolling metal table by Smoker’s bedside by taking the used needle to his sharps box and the rest of the trash to a rubbish bin which he nudged over toward the rolling bed with his foot.

 

            It was all so casual to this pirate. Smoker could tell. Just another day at the office. A typical routine. Something that Law was good at and used to.

 

**_HE’S WATCHING YOU._ **

 

            “You’re staring,” Law mentioned, realizing that he was being watched closely and testing Smoker’s own composure in a way.

 

            The vice admiral sighed, “Forget it.”

 

            “Do you feel like you need anything to dull any discomfort?” Law mentioned watching the man on the bed as he started opening the package for to get the blood tubing out, a very long tube that would feed blood and saline into the extension then the IV and ultimately into his patient. He closed all of the clamps on the ‘y’ shaped tubing.

 

            Smoker shrugged and looked away. “No.”

 

            “Well if you change your mind please let me know.” Law’s composure broke again and for an instant he smiled, “Also you should come up with better things to say, you’re going to be laying there for more than an hour.” Law read the printing on the blood bag and made sure that it was exactly what he’d asked for, whole blood and its type. The details were correct, again proving more of the crew’s competence. He lifted up a fresh bag of saline from the supplies he’d already brought over and spiked it with the blood tubing while standing beside the bed, he’d taken a cap off of a pointed end of the tubing and penetrated a port on the saline bag; the blood tubing’s line didn’t fill because the clamps he’d tightened down didn’t let it bleed pressure.

 

            “If you think I’m going to talk to you the whole time you’re mistaken.”

 

**_YOU WISH…_ **

 

            Law was hanging the spiked saline bag and after opening only the clamp on the saline side of the ‘y’ he half-flooded a chamber at the crux of the ‘y’ shape in the tubing with the clear fluid. “Well you don’t have to converse with me but you can’t fall asleep.” Then Law opened another clamp that was further down the long tail of the line to prime it with saline. He let the clear fluid drip out of the end of the line from the port he would be connecting to the extension on the IV in order to get the air completely out of the blood tubing.

 

            “When air gets into the bloodstream…what’s the name of that?” Smoker groused in a curious manner as he watched Law’s long gloved fingers and vaguely muscled arms working.

 

**_DEATH._ **

 

            The ‘Dark Doctor’ seemed surprised that Smoker had genuinely asked him a medical question after being so unfriendly; all the same he answered it immediately, not needing to think about the answer. “That is called an air embolism.”

 

**_DEATH._ **

 

            “Fatal?”

 

**_LESS OFTEN THAN IT SHOULD-_ **

 

            “Potentially. I assure you that I’m very careful to avoid such things.” After that quick question Law watched Smoker’s eyes drift up to the blood bag he had yet to take down and spike…then those eyes drifted toward the saline bag. “It’s only saline,” Law assured.

 

            “I know, I can read its label,” Smoker groused further, getting closer and closer to actually having to accept the fact that this was really going to happen and he seemingly had no choice but to allow it…for a few _hours_. Why did it have to be hours?

 

            Law sighed at the hostility and went back to prepping the other half of the blood line. He closed all of the clamps again and reached up to take the blood bag down. Still wearing those clean latex gloves he spiked one of the bag’s ports with the other unused side of the ‘y’ blood tubing and then rolled the clamp on the blood’s side open after rehanging the blood bag. He reached down the line and opened the clamp further down and the blood started to flow through the tubing’s upper arm of the ‘y’ and the blood from the bag dripped into the chamber at the crux onto a collection of saline already flooding part of the chamber. The clamp at the end of the line was closed again then. He hadn’t bought any fancy regulator machines for anywhere but the operation room, it was expensive and unnecessary when he and his crew knew what they were doing. Law picked up the extension on Smoker’s IV, uncapped and cleaned it again then cleaned the end of the blood tubing and screwed them together and reopened a clamp. The long stretch of tubing was gradually turning a diluted reddish. The blood-saline mixture was creeping down and going into Smoker’s IV against the marine’s forearm. Law’s eyes watched the process very diligently and he retook, much to his patient’s annoyance, Smoker’s vitals after five minutes…then _again_ at fifteen minutes! That whole time Law just stayed by the bed and paid attention to how the marine was tolerating this. There didn’t seem to be any sorts of problems…and it was just pleasing to be pumping blood into-

 

**_BEAUTIFUL BLOOD…INTO A BRAWNY BODY. LOOK AT HIM…HE’S SO…LARGE._ **

 

            Other than being annoyed that Law seemed keen to stare at him the whole time, Smoker was just fine and no hemolytic reactions or discomforts. Though he wished that damn chamber would drip faster…and actually got his wish at the fifteen-minute mark when Law opened the lines more. The submarine shifted again and Smoker noted the ‘Dark Doctor’s’ sea-legs compensating for the movement of the floor again without thought and unencumbered to work by the rocking of his ship.

 

**_FALL ON HIM. HE WOULDN’T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE._ **

 

            Calmly packing away his wild thoughts, Law lifted the gate on the bed, a sure sign that Smoker needed to stay on it and not try to get up, then unlocked the metal table and rolled it away, stripping off his gloves and starting to dispose of most of the things on that table and putting away the rest. Law didn’t try to make conversation.

 

            Smoker sighed a long breath out and reclined his head back on the bed’s pillow and shut his eyes. He wasn’t in a lot of pain that one might want to escape, he was just _tired_. Finally he allowed himself to relax though…the closed manner of his eyes lasted only a few minutes.

 

**_WAKE HIM! BITE HIM! SMACK HIM!_ **

 

            The ‘Dark Doctor’s’ shoes clacked calmly across the solid floor and seeing his patient with shut eyes Law sighed and reached out to shake Smoker lightly by the shoulder. “Don’t be drifting to sleep now.”

 

            Smoker’s eyes opened irritably as he’d _hadn’t_ actually been on his way into that first sleep cycle, it was annoying none the less. He glared up at Law who seemed unphased by his annoyance.

 

            “I can get you something to read or look at while you’re waiting, but you _can’t_ sleep, eat or smoke yet. Understood?”

 

            Smoker’s annoyance panned out. Law was trying to be fair, recognizing that irritated him. “I count ceiling tiles just fine.” Meaning he wanted nothing.

 

**_BORING MAN._ **

 

            Law lifted both brows to the refusal of entertainment, but suppose that was just part of how well trained a heavily disciplined this marine was…Smoker could be somewhere for an extended period of time with nothing to do but not allow distractions. Smoker already struck him as heavily disciplined and it really sank in now. “Very well, if you change your-”

 

            “Just give me some space,” Smoker ordered in a flat, commanding tone. He hadn’t had much of a break from Law since this whole event began and while Law was proving to be a more tolerable pirate…he was not _that_ tolerable.

 

**_PRICK._ **

 

            Law backed off. He would have to come back to take Smoker’s vitals periodically but there was no harm in just letting Smoker be for now…he could have egged the marine on for his own amusement but that would mean Smoker would probably rip the tubes off and go hobbling for the door, if he could get that far…and causing that wouldn’t serve either of them. Law left the white room. For a time at least.

 

            It was thirty minutes of peace that the vice admiral mulled over his thoughts to keep himself from going to sleep. He needed to order those thoughts anyhow, to figure out how he was going to explain this whole event to Tashigi when she inevitably asked. After thirty minutes Law was back, checking him again taking all of those vitals over just one more time. Instead of verbally complaining Smoker just observed coldly then went back to staring at the ceiling and waiting for the blood-saline to finish working its way into his body. Occasionally he looked up at the blood bag to see how much was left.

 

            After noting that Smoker’s vitals were improved and still good Law had busied himself with something he’d brought into the room after returning from a thirty-minute break spent off in the bowels of the submarine somewhere. Now Law sat by the tidy room’s only door in a simple chair with a spare metal table that he had rolled over beside himself and opened a sewing kit. As the submarine rocked occasionally and the whole white room was mostly quiet Law took Smoker’s coats down one at a time and started sewing the slashed tears back together. He was using his Ope Ope power on a very small scale to remove the bloodstains from the fabric. There was just something…about stitching things back together…

 

            Smoker heard the rustling of his coats and looked down to see Law’s project with his coats.

 

            Law was just minding his own business at a further point of the room and sewing peacefully. It was almost scary.

 

            Eventually after another twenty or so minutes Smoker broke silence first. “You don’t need to do that.”

 

**_SHUT UP! I’M WORKING!_ **

 

            The ‘Dark Doctor’ blinked up mid-stitch. “They’re ruined otherwise.”

 

            “They’re replaceable.”

 

**_HOW UNGRATEFUL._ **

 

            Law sighed and was already looking back down and continuing to sew.

 

            Smoker grunted and rolled his eyes away. If Law was just going to keep at it he wasn’t going to argue with a stubborn pirate but that gesture of ‘suturing’ his coats, talented as Law might be at that, was just wasteful of time to Smoker’s mind. In another ten minutes Law had come back over to check vitals again. Then in another thirty…and another two times within a whole boring hour more. He was getting to spend plenty of time near Smoker that was for sure, and every time he finished with taking vitals Law then went back to sewing on those coats quietly, however on the last check Law lingered by the bed… Smoker felt his guard lift again with the ‘Dark Doctor’ close by.

 

            “I think that is all the blood you really need.” All good vitals considered and the fact that Smoker’s skin was healthier, attractive color once again it was nearly the whole bag that had gone into the marine’s system. “You have to sit still long enough for me to see how your body is taking this…”

 

            Smoker gave Law a hard-flat stare. “ _Another_ hour?” His tone was incriminating, even though that would explain the timeframe which the ‘Dark Doctor’ had already given him.

 

            Law closed his eyes and nodded his head slightly before looking at Smoker again, fully picking up on the fact that this was causing further annoyance as he suspected it might. “More or less. I’ll see if I can shave that time down if you’re responding well. Do you need anything for discomfort?”

 

            Fortunately for the both of them Smoker didn’t commit to reckless behavior and instead was very civil, holding up his arm and expecting the cannula to be taken out of his vein. “No.”

 

            Withholding any reaction to that besides rolling the clamps on the blood tubing closed then getting gloves, gauze and tape Law came back and with his gloves on and he removed the tape holding the IV to Smoker’s forearm. Part of Law wanted to watch blood run down the man’s arm again…but he couldn’t justify that. The ‘Dark Doctor’ pressed down firmly over the puncture site with gauze. Then he just slid the IV cannula out. It was easy and the site didn’t bleed excessively into the gauze as he held onto Smoker’s strong limb. Law taped the gauze down firmly and let go of Smoker to handle the rest of the supplies which he needed to unhook and dispose of. As his back was turned and he was some steps away from the bed Law heard the gate drop and looked back to see Smoker slowly moving to the edge and sliding himself down. “You really-”

 

            Smoker gave the pirate a look…a very, _very_ stern and agitated look.

 

            With a defeated sigh as to how much he could do to stop a better recovered Smoker Law gave up and just went about dealing with the tubing and bags.

 

**_QUITTER…YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED._ **

 

            Smoker walked with careful steps. He was just a little off-balance and the submersible’s slight shifts in the sea weren’t helping. He made it to his coats that had been hung back up on the wall. Narrowing his stern eyes he lifted a hand and fingered the sewing job on the coat that went under his vice-admiral’s one. It was ridiculously good sewing, perfectly aligned and surgically stitched but secure and the thread even matched so it was hard to tell that any sutures were there. Smoker moved to look at his admiral’s coat too…this one was done just as well. He realized that the blood was also gone, the stains seemed to have evaporated. How had Law done this? Smoker turned his head to look across the white room.

 

            To himself Law was quietly finishing dealing with everything except the bed. In a minute the ‘Dark Doctor’ was rolling it back over to the wall; he didn’t seem to notice Smoker’s gaze.

 

**_YOU DON’T WANT HIM TO GO…BUT HE’S GOING TO TRY TO LEAVE._ **

 

            The ‘White Hunter’ shook his head, looking back to his coats, no shirt. They’d had to cut the shirt off of him. It wasn’t a big deal, he didn’t usually like to wear one under his coats anyway. Smoker started putting on his coats and heard Law’s heeled shoes clacking toward him quickly.

 

**_STOP HIM._ **

 

            “Hold on a minute…if you’re not going to listen to me at least let me put this on your arm.” Law sounded insistent and as Smoker turned around the pirate’s warm, bare hands harmlessly found their way to where gauze was taped to Smoker’s forearm and covered it with a large water-resistant bandage.

 

**_THAT’S IT…_ **

 

            All the hair on Smoker’s neck was up as Law’s warm hands touched him; since this room was distastefully cool the change of temperature was continually shocking…that and he’d always wondered if Law was actually warm-blooded. Smoker’s arm snapped away, examining the bandage on his forearm for a second and staring at Law who looked like he had just one more thing to say. “What?” the vice admiral asked evenly.

 

            “Could you tilt your head down and to the side?” Law held up a potent nicotine patch with a tempting appeal. “It will be less of a pain if it’s on your neck…” Not actually the truth necessarily but harmless an excuse to start.

 

**_TOUCH HIM…LIKE YOU WOULD WANT HIM TO TOUCH YOU._ **

 

            With a tolerant expression Smoker lowered his head and leaned it one way. He felt the sticky patch press down and that was fine but the way that Law got close to him to do it and the warm, full drag of the ‘Dark Doctor’s’ hand across a patch of his skin before Law backed off was… _unusual_. When he straightened up Law was still standing in front of him and hadn’t retreated. “Why did you do that?” Smoker asked with an expectant tone, he wanted an answer in plain words.

 

            The ‘Dark Doctor’ lifted his arms and folded them neatly together against his stomach and stayed put, tattooed forearms crossing over each other and tattooed hands and fingers settling… “The patch?” Law seemed confused.

 

            “Your hand,” Smoker groused. Law hadn’t behaved that way toward him _ever_. Not once this whole time so what the hell was going on now? The strange thoughts of attraction were fighting their way back into Smoker’s consciousness.

 

            Almost too calmly the pirate blinked with his eyes fixed on the vice admiral’s face in a calm manner. “To make sure that the patch stuck. Does it feel like it’s going to come off?” Law’s response was quite factual. It was almost perfect.

 

**_YOU JUST WANT TO STROKE HIS NECK AGAIN._ **

 

            “Cut the crap, Law.”

 

            The ‘Dark Doctor’ gave Smoker an expression of bewilderment and shook his head.

 

            Smoker sighed, not buying that denial and unable to fight his own thoughts off. Why had he even bothered to confront that? The vice admiral started to slot his arms through one coat and then the other, moving his shoulders to set them right. His body felt excellent after the treatment, dare say he was ‘better than new’. After getting his coats right Smoker noticed that Law was standing back a step, turned to the side but still fairly close. He assumed that was so that the pirate could escort him out, so Smoker turned to leave with Law and took steps toward the door.

 

**_STOP HIM. YOU DON’T WANT HIM TO LEAVE…DO YOU?!_ **

 

            “Oh, hold on. Just a moment if you please…” Law encouraged rather out of the blue.

 

            Smoker stopped and turned. “What, Law?” he asked irritably. “I have a job to get back to and I’ve been here long enough.”

 

**_MAKE HIM FEEL WELCOME._ **

 

            “You wouldn’t stay if you were comfortable?”

 

            What kind of a fucking weird question was that? Smoker turned and assumed an aggressive stance toward the strange pirate with his muscled arms crossed. “In your company? I doubt that’s possible.” Smoker’s intent was to be hopelessly unfriendly, but this doctor was good at picking at holes in just about anything… “I’ll see myself out.” Smoker turned with a slight billow of his vice admiral’s cape but felt a hand on his back a second later and heard the solid clack of dress shoes’ heels. There was only one hand on his back right between the shoulder blades. It grabbed his coat… Smoker spun around and tried to hit the person he knew was doing this with a swing of an arm and fist but he hit nothing and only aggravated his freshly mended injuries. A drip of blood escaped the careful bandaging which Law had placed on his right side and with his coats remaining unzipped it was obvious and red against white bandages. The vice admiral made a pained exhale and looked angry.

 

            Meanwhile Law had ducked the blow and came up under it, sprawling his hands across Smoker’s burly abdominals and smearing the blood as he was up close to the marine now, and because of similar height he was easily able to peck Smoker on the cheek with a small kiss.

 

**_MMMM…_ **

 

            Smoker flew into a rage and tried to crush the man cozying up to his bared chest but as white billows of smoke closed down on Law as Smoker’s body fumed into smoke the ‘Dark Doctor’ was suddenly gone and a glass jar of cotton balls was shattered by the marine with a loud crack instead. Smoker’s body started to fully reform, glaring with a gaze of intolerance across the white room to where the pirate had gone. Law had used his devil fruit to switch places with the cotton ball jar and it wasn’t hard to spot him sitting there on a counter with legs crossed and a foot tapping through the air slowly. The smile on that pirate’s face was just- “Sick. What game is this Law?! _UH?!_ ” The ‘Dark Doctor’ had succeeded in making this marine vastly angrier than he should be for a man recovering and in a moment Smoker felt it. The marine coughed and leaned heavily forward with a hand on one knee.

 

**_YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT SICK EVEN IS._ **

 

            Examining his bloodied palm, bearing Smoker’s blood, and fingers for a moment Law looked up to watch without his smile fading. Sadistic perhaps. “You shouldn’t strain yourself. A goodbye kiss is only a simple gesture, nothing to be upset about.”

 

            As if Smoker would see it that way, he ignored Law’s attempt at simplification and gloved his hands, thick brown and leather gloves out of his coat’s pockets, then sent a mercilessly hard fist ushered by a trail of smoke in the pirate’s direction. Unsurprisingly by the time it got there the swift man across the room had moved and the blow smashed a cabinet on the wall instead. Instruments, metal and plastic fell out and hit the counter and floor with loud cracks. Smoker breathed in huffs. The vice admiral was pushing himself too hard, but he’d known in his gut this whole time that a ‘no strings’ treatment for his problem was too good to be true.

 

            Law had, with his devil fruit’s power, placed himself behind the marine and easily pulled his short-sleeved shirt up and off in a quick gesture and dropped it over Smoker’s head with a sickly-sweet sadistic chuckle.

 

            The clothing smelled like light musk and fresh linen. Vision blotted out Smoker whipped his fist back as he pulled the scented shirt off- The scent on it was actually quite nice but that was Law’s shirt! Despite the thoughts of attraction that were again renegade through Smoker’s head he was still angry at the pirate for teasing him. Smoker’s fist missed again he collapsed against the wall nearest with a heavy lean and several weary pants.

 

            Law was standing a few feet in front of the marine observing as more red stained the bandages he’d so carefully placed, even on some of the minor marks. “You’re destroying my work, why won’t you just calm down?” He wasn’t actually very upset to see the other man bleed again.

 

            As Smoker looked over in anger there was Law’s bare chest right in his immediate field of vision. Pricked nipples on defined pecs and a slim, sloping shape to this pirate’s darker tanned skin and a bold tribal tattoo in dark black ink that looked like a heart to match the rest of the tribal tattooed marks on Law’s body… The marine bristled but didn’t snap verbally at Law as he was catching his breath.

 

            Law straightened up his back, standing with a satisfied expression on his face. “You’re bleeding…does it hurt? Let me help…”

 

            “FUCK OFF LAW!” Smoker snarled, tightening a fist and saving his energy for a more accurate swing if the ‘Dark Doctor’ tried something else close. He _knew_ no good could come out of staying here too long! Smoker’s burly chest shifted with hard and aggravated breaths.

 

            Law seemed to be moving his lower lip between his teeth in thought as he stared from a safe distance. “I can’t help it anymore.” Which was the solemn truth. He’d been staring at a muscle-pack, half-naked marine for too long.

 

            Smoker straightened himself after waves of pain and some dizziness passed and he gruffly pushed up from the wall and stood still looking furious. Should he just try to leave? Would Law stop him?

 

            Chewing softly on his lower lip the lithe pirate took a smooth step forward, drawing a silvery metallic scalpel out of his speckled jeans’ pocket and twisted it deftly around the fingers of one hand. “This looks bad but I promise it isn’t so bad…” The scalpel’s sharp blade was covered by a plastic cap so it wasn’t so dangerous…yet. It had been so hard watching Smoker yet realizing that he shouldn’t do anything to this man’s attractive body… Medicine was medicine and his work shouldn’t be defiled like that…at least…that’s what he’d tried to fend the urge off with…

 

            “What is this sick game of yours, Law?” Smoker growled in hostile tones.

 

            Law’s eyes seemed to almost fall into a hollow gaze, confusion maybe? It didn’t seem like a ‘sick game’ to him right now – unusual maybe but not actually ‘sick’. “I thought it was blatant: sex. Now let me ask you something…Vice Admiral Smoker…why haven’t you left yet?”

 

            The marine gritted his teeth. “Don’t imply my interest, Law. It’s caution.”

 

            Law’s features tilted with amusement and his fingers stopped turning the scalpel between them and pointed it squarely down…at the military-grade pants Smoker had on and a slightly noticeable rise against it. When blood flows, appendage grows. “So I’m to think _that’s_ only out of caution?”

 

            Smoker realized what his body had done without him asking. Fuck this pirate’s observance- Wait no! Not that. Scarred face twitching in aggravation it was no difficult puzzle to piece together, between the exercise and Law’s curving and attractive upper body, just the right amount of masculine shape to the pirate’s lean form…he’d popped a boner. Plain and simple. There was no hiding it. Leave it to a doctor to notice something like this.

 

            Law’s scalpel was tossed up and caught in his tattooed hand with a sigh. He tossed the covered tool up and down several times following. “…without you trying to leave I’m just not convinced that’s all it is.” He’d closed his eyes and talked in a matter-of-fact tone. “Why don’t we stop the foreplay and just get into it?”

 

            Smoker reached for his jitte with a quick hand.

 

            “Nu uh…” Law’s scalpel was up in the air and in the next second his tattooed hand caught the falling hilt of the jitte as the two tools switched places per his power.

 

            Smoker’s hand grabbed the thin scalpel’s handle and growled, throwing it at the ground and finally just storming toward the ‘Dark Doctor’. He didn’t know what he was going to do but it was probably going to be violent.

 

            Law tossed the jitte behind himself with a clatter and waited for Smoker who tried to go around him but Law stepped in the same direction and reached up, wrapping his long and leanly muscled arms around the marine’s thick neck and pulled Smoker down to a very sinful kiss at the risk of having his face broken…

 

            Caught off-guard Smoker’s body told him to enjoy it for the first seconds and just as he reflexively pushed lips and tongue back against the ones that assaulted him Smoker’s good judgement revved and the marine knocked his face against Law’s more delicate one and shoved the pirate away from him. Smoker spat on the floor.

 

            Law’s legs would have done fine but he staggered back as the submarine rocked on the sea, shifting the floor and Law raised a hand with small breaths like a man who’d just been saved from drowning and couldn’t quite fathom air as a torrent of thick red blood ran from his nose and some of it was caught in his lifted palm. Much of it dripped onto the floor…the jitte was behind his dress shoes’ heels and Law had enough thought to step on it defiantly pinning the weapon to the floor. As a still seething Smoker came for the weapon Law straightened up and smeared a fully bloody hand across the front of the other man, across the edges of his coats and his scarred and thickly muscled chest. The crook of one of Law’s heels ground the jitte against the hard floor of the white room. “The only way you’re getting this back is if you defile me to get it.”

 

            “I don’t think so.” Smoker lifted a hand to drop on Law’s shoulder and shove the pirate aside but it proved very hard to get an offensive grip on Law.

 

            Law grabbed Smoker’s arm and squeezed over a site where there were mended wounds. The sleeve of that arm of the white coat turned reddish under his grasp, he let go just as fast, leaving a bloodied handprint behind and grabbing the marine’s coats by the edges over their buttons and zippers and pulled on the marine’s body until they were close – it just took a tug. “Smoker…” As Law spoke the blood from his nose and mouth still dripped, not able to mar his attractive face as it saturated his skin and the beard on his chin. “…do it…”

 

            The marine felt his skin crawl and the smooth way Law had called him by name made that even worse. Was ‘worse’ the right word though? A carnal desire bubbled, something he wasn’t proud of yet couldn’t deny. The want penetrated his gut with an honest stab. Smoker grabbed Law’s head by its sides, gloved palms pressed to Law’s sideburns, and crushed lips together. He tasted blood and spit and something hot.

 

            Limp in posture alone, with surrender, Law accepted a bruising kiss and indulged while letting his hands fall right away to the belt at Smoker’s waist and blindly unbuckled it with tugs.

 

            The marine tasted a lot of blood and the good scent that had been on that shirt, something of a musk but surely there was cologne in there somewhere, was all over Law. The taste of blood and heavy scents of these two things was horribly compelling but not awful… Smoker had never been partial to a particular sex and to him Law was no exception. His mind was left open and unfortunately this open appetite left the marine hungry…his mind wouldn’t forget sexual hunger, no matter how much he suppressed through a busy career. Smoker didn’t think about why he was indulging now…he just did it. The blood from between their faces smeared all across his mouth and jaw as it did as well to Law’s…

 

            This was premeditatively planned, Law always had a plan. He’d cleaned up while Smoker was getting the transfusion in that first thirty minutes where he’d utterly disappeared. A ‘ruined personality’ some said he had, hah! More like his twisted life had ripped the veil off and shown him the rest of the world that no one wanted to be seen. The strong iron taste of blood and Smoker’s mouth…tasting somewhat of ash from all of those cigars…filled him and after the belt Law’s fingers parted the front of the marine’s thick canvas trousers and left them to reach up, grazing the bleeding wound on smoker’s side. With blood on his hands again Law’s fingers tangled through the other man’s grey and white hair, staining it and still engaged in that rough and potent kiss. His body felt such a fiery charge and these lean spotted jeans weren’t able to hide his excitement any more.

 

            By the time their lips came apart with a wet sound Smoker pushed Law back until the pirate fell, back-down onto the edge of the hospital bed knocking against a wall where Law had left it.

 

            The gate, under Law’s weight collapsed as it was pushed down with a loud clack, and for a moment he was just horizontally laying breathlessly back on the white sheets of the bed’s cushions with his legs hanging off. Law’s mind raced and he had just a second to recall where he was.

 

            Smoker collapsed on the pirate after tossing his bloodstained coats off roughly and hurling them to the floor without care. The marine’s thick body pushed the ‘Dark Doctor’s’ hips further from the edge of the bed and was wedged between Law’s thighs. He was doing this without one of those blasted condoms on, he just didn’t care, the moment was too hot.

 

            Certainly protection was the last thing on his mind as Law’s arms were already pulling on the vice admiral’s body with a smirk and encouraging more of this rough treatment. As their lips fell to each other’s again Law felt a few rough tugs and his pants..! Smoker _tore_ them in half at the crotch with a growl. Law’s bloody mouth gaped slightly. The brutish behavior was dangerous and attractive…Law knew he’d really started a fire with this… Easily kicking off his dress shoes they hit the floor below where his feet dangled and Law breathed heavily as Smoker’s calloused hand rubbed over the black strip of cloth that was a simple pair of underwear. The legs of the torn pants slid off of his lean legs and fell on the floor too. Well that was a good pair of pants absolutely fucked, but this was hopefully worth it. Law’s head was swimming in lust as Smoker continued to devour his bloodied mouth and even moved onto the throat. Biting and sucking and treating Law’s body like it was made of thicker skin… He could feel Smoker’s teeth puncture his flesh in several places and with the blood almost smeared off of his face from all of the mouthing and sucking between lips, it was all too appropriate…refreshing…the presence of that beautiful bodily fluid.

 

            Smoker’s body ached, from pain of wounds and fatigue and lust, and he rubbed and squeezed the ‘Dark Doctor’s’ cloth-covered member before moving onto the rest of Law’s shapely body. It was a case of not even being able to stop himself if he tried.

 

            Law groaned as a bruising grip took hold of his thighs and kneaded them savagely before sliding rough hands up and tearing the black fabric of his underwear clean off. Absolutely naked, save for his socks, a shameless erection jutted up from Law’s groin. Trimmed black hairs as thick as the ones on his jaw rested around the base and down from his navel in a thickening trail toward it; his arms and legs were just dusted with black hair – very apparent that he groomed himself carefully.

 

            Differing significantly, probably adding to the attractiveness of his masculine form in the eyes of people like Law, Smoker’s limbs had thick spreads of white hair across them. It was extremely obvious where blood had stained the pale hair as Law’s hands roaming and pulled on him smeared the sanguine fluid. Sure there might be a better lubricant around here, Law’s supplies were well stocked at a guess, but this pain in his ass didn’t deserve such nice treatment. Smoker shook off a leather glove, pulled back for an instant and sucked on two fingers.

 

            Without a warning Law felt a rough intrusion penetrate past the rings of his asshole as a hand shoved them between his firm glutes. Roughly they curled up and started rubbing a sensitive spot as Smoker’s thumb came down on it from under Law’s balls. Law’s breath turned to pants as the pleasure welled. The penetration of two fingers hurt but he’d been asking for that pain and frankly the massage against his prostate was making him madly eager to have something larger ream his body from below. A trail of drool had come down from the corner of his mouth as his clear eyes were glazed and watchful of Smoker’s head, whether it was the face or the top of the red stained hair that he saw. “Why prepare me at all?” he managed while Smoker’s head was down at his throat leaving bruising hickies.

 

            Smoker didn’t stop what he was doing, he just shoved those two fingers in more firmly with a single gesture and pushed harder in all as their pads rubbed against that sweet spot and oh that spot was sweet and extremely sensitive. The ‘Dark Doctor’s’ spine shot up to an arch and with his eyes closing and mouth opening involuntarily he gasped almost silently at the pleasure.

 

            Law’s toes curled and squeezed against his feet under the socks.

 

            That was stupid-good and it had done just what Smoker probably intended and shut the pirate up. A bit of blood from the marine’s wounds was running down his body and dripping onto Law’s. After some minutes of bruising sucking and biting Law’s neck and actually working down to the man’s chest and over perked nipples and toned, lean pecs Smoker had had his fill of teasing. He was stone-hard and pulled his fingers out of Law’s ass and yanked at the sides of his tough canvas trousers until they were low around his hips and a fat venous shaft with a blushing bulbous tip jutted forward drooling precum.

 

            Law’s body was alight and tingling with heady anticipation as he saw the member that loomed past his spread thighs and his own swaying erection. There wasn’t going to be much to lubricate that thing was there? Thrilling. “Just a…minute…”

 

            Smoker growled.

 

            Barely able to keep himself together with such horrible want of that cock splitting him open Law took off one of his four gold earrings and stretched a hand out and with that ever-useful devil fruit ability he retrieved a clean scalpel from one of the counters across the room. It helped to know where everything was in here. The earring clattered on the counter as it switched places with the scalpel and Law immediately took hold of the metal instrument and uncapped it, moving the tool down and pointing its blade.

 

            Smoker was wary, even in his lusty haze of this particular man holding that particularly sharp tool. Thankfully didn’t come near him.

 

            Instead with a careful placement Law cut slowly a long gash on the inside of each of his thighs. The wounds spread and bled. The blade was sharp and the cuts were easily made but it still stung and either immediately started to run with thick blood as the ‘Dark Doctor’ seemed to gasp with a satisfaction.

 

            “Sick…” Smoker remarked with a want to be averted but he was mesmerized instead.

 

            Law’s body trembled and his mouth quivered with delight as half-lidded eyes watched down. He knew where he was cutting, even if he wasn’t sitting up. After the burn of the metal through flesh from the second cut he dropped the bloody scalpel onto the hospital bed’s white sheets and padding. “Just put it in…before I bleed out.” There weren’t shy cuts either, he wasn’t kidding.

 

            Any normal man would have maybe gone limp in an instant seeing this but Smoker was still so heady with a savage urge to fill and Law was so crazy but profoundly handsome. Tattoos, tan skin…blood and that horny expression of glazed lust in the ‘Dark Doctor’s’ eyes. Smoker spitting on his own cock, definitely not premium lubricant, slathered and shoved.

 

            Law got a piercing pain up his spine as the girth stretched him to the point he thought he was going to tear open, his thighs burned with the sensation and sting of the cuts. The blood was warmly dripping down his thighs and the room smelled of it too. It was this twisted doctor’s favorite thing, yet he could enjoy it with so few. A few generous beads of precum dripped from his untouched and jutting erection.

 

            As if ignoring Law’s cock on purpose Smoker just minded his own and drove his member deeper at a rate that was harsh but undamaging to himself, he couldn’t say the same for Law but observation showed that the more the pain that was evident the more elated Law looked.

 

            Tongue hung a bit out of his open mouth Law’s form squirmed as blood dripped off his legs and onto the otherwise clean floor. He groaned harshly as Smoker bottomed out and started to really fuck, grabbing his thighs and holding them apart. The marine’s rough hands didn’t take care to avoid the gashes on Law’s softer flesh and some of the finger’s pressure from holding on came squarely down on the stinging cuts. Gasping and groaning as the pain came to the forefront the pleasure of that large shaft dragging in him and spreading his asshole made Law’s body rocked against the ravaging and his hips rolled. Drooling cock swaying Law reached down to tend to himself as Smoker got merciless, pounding him and forcibly loosening that tight hole with his member. Law’s hands, unsurprisingly, swiped through his own blood and then started jerking himself off as the rolling hospital bed knocked against the wall with the savagery. This was just what Law wanted, perhaps even more than he’d expected.

 

            Smoker’s sharp eyes watched the unusual scene below him not feeling any guilt at this point for doing certain things to Law…since Law was doing more of this to himself. What kind of a mind liked this..? Smoker couldn’t be an exception, he was too involved. Law was handsome and beautiful no matter how fucked up his mind was. Perverse and clearly unusual to satisfy but he made it look good and as long as Law was enjoying this…Smoker was of more of a mind to indulge the dark fetishes…perhaps beginning to quite enjoy it himself. Private feelings.

 

            Law’s body had chills and overwhelming waves of sensation passing through it, making him an almost unintelligent writhing mass. That spread was so good and just the idea of a huge cock hammering and blood dripping was spurring. Oh he’d watched for too long…this was why it was so important to vent…he’d had this need building for far too long before this. Law’s want and allowance of visceral treatment of his body was driven by such neglect.

 

            One gloved hand and one not, Smoker’s grip on Law’s thighs lifted them a little more as he got an angle where he could pound harder, powerful and thick hips bringing his cock down and in as he made the penetration deep and lifting up Law’s body for his draws in. He watched Law’s red-coated hands slip and slide over the bouncing and venous member between the legs that the pirate kept spread. The ‘Dark Doctor’s’ fingers of one hand where under his balls, pressing and rubbing there to get even more pleasure from a sensitive gland. It was just smearing blood all over the place.

 

            Breath helplessly trembling as his calves and curling feet dangled to the sides of Smoker, Law watched everything with piercing clear eyes. Their grey was haunting and sure…even as the feeling in his legs was starting to disappear a little at a time…the blood from his slightly elevated thighs now ran down in red drips and got onto the edge of the otherwise white bed, smearing and running over his hips. Law closed his eyes and laid his head back, not giving up his rocking into the pounding or fondling of his own member and balls, but surrendering to allow the hard waves of pain and pleasure to peak. Timing…he was ready to feel that full satisfaction now and he couldn’t keep bleeding like this for too much longer. Apparently Smoker had realized what Law was up to because his hands intentionally covered and squeezed the wide gashes on either of Law’s thighs really hard. The flesh complained and the blood ran heavy and red. The ‘Dark Doctor’ lost his mind, an urgent sensation burned into the lowest parts of his groin as balls drew up and his blood smeared cock jerked and shot cum across his chest, up his neck and on his jaw as his body arched helplessly. Everything was white and the world fell away as he came to pain.

 

            Just watching Law have an orgasm and twist and writhe that lithe body was enough to push Smoker. The constriction which he pounded helped squeeze it out of him… A rolling pleasure that had been building in his abdomen moved lower and his large balls dropped their heavy load, pumping it out with deep bucks into the pirate’s body below. The whiteish pubes around his member and balls were stained with blood, but Smoker didn’t seem to notice. He sagged forward with Law’s ass up against his base and the ‘Dark Doctor’s’ bloody legs weakly hooked around him.

 

            They both came down slowly as the euphoria evened out.

 

            Law groaned as he felt Smoker’s girth withdraw, leaving him laying against the hospital bed, horizontal and gasping small breaths as he was weak against the white and stained sheets.

 

            Smoker stepped back one pace and got a better look, without such a euphoric haze, over what they’d done. That was a lot of blood. “You’re not going to die are you?” Semen dripped from the crevasse of Law’s ass with just a tint of blood. So that _had_ torn Law up a bit. The burly man doubted that the other man cared.

 

            “If I was going to die…I wouldn’t have done that…” Law’s voice came through and sounded much more coherent now. His doctoral intellect was resurfacing after that intense pleasure. His body was humming, his thighs were burning and his ass was screaming, Law sat up slowly with weight of his torso supported by his arms. A blood and cum splattered mess…but he was still fucking gorgeous.

 

            Smoker started to get a feeling in the pit of his gut of ‘how could I do this’ and ‘why did I do this’ without being able shed the oddly turned on nature that was already brewed. He narrowed his eyes aggressively at Law. “Now I understand why your power was ‘too aggressive for something that’s this simple’, huh?”

 

            Law gave a guilty, broad grin as his own cum dripped off of his bearded jaw – where it had fallen before. “I just didn’t want to hurt you.” He reached up and out and drug his hands down Smoker’s chest. From sitting up like this weight that rested squarely on his rear _hurt_.

 

            With an unfriendly scowl Smoker swatted those hands away and Law was back to supporting his weight with them. “Just to hurt yourself…I don’t understand you, Trafalgar.” Smoker shook his head.

 

            Law’s expression brightened a little to be called by his first name. “Who cares? You don’t need to dissect me to enjoy me. Now please…I’m losing the feeling in my feet…carry me to the counter by the sink?”

 

            With a hard sigh Smoker was about to and realized that his pants were still down with his slightly blood-spattered and fluid-coated cock hanging down; his balls were cozy though, hiding behind the fabric. He hiked the pants up and reached to lift Law off of the ruined white bedding. The other man groaned but seemed to be alright being carried like a bloody bride.

 

            “So strong…” Law squeezed one of Smoker’s biceps with a blood-crusted hand before he was sat down on the counter roughly. Law washed himself and cleansed the wounds he’d made in his own thighs while Smoker was cleaning himself up and watching as the ‘Dark Doctor finish the stinging cleansing. All too casually Law was sitting on that counter with one leg up at a time as he sutured himself with professional care. The press of the needle. The light drip of blood. The piercing feeling. The drag of the surgical thread. Now and again Law glanced at the bloody mess they’d made across the room. There was going to be plenty of cleaning to be done to hide all of that…

 

            Smoker inspected his own bleeding gash after taking a page from Law’s book and sanitizing his hands. He peeled back the bandages, they were extremely bloody and just needed to be changed. The wound itself had mostly stopped weeping blood.

 

            Law was finished closing his thighs and cut the end of the last suture with sharp scissors as he noticed Smoker checking himself. “Ah…let me look at that.”

 

            Smoker rolled his eyes toward Law, half expecting that to mean that the pirate wanted to admire it…and admiring it perhaps was what Law did but he also sanitized his hands and put on gloves, naked but tending to the sutured gash with a professional focus again…minus the fact that the ‘Dark Doctor’ was still naked. Smoker watched with a stern expression, fucking puzzled as to why this unusual behavior was attractive…none the less Smoker found it so. The bandage was replaced with a fresh one after the wound’s site was completely cleaned up.

 

            Still quite nude and bloodied elsewhere, Law stood up straight, tugging on the edges of his gloves as he pulled them off. Why he was even wearing them after what they’d done made very little sense. “I’ll make sure that you have entertainment the next time you need a transfusion…if you have enough blood to keep it up that is…” The words left a wicked half-smirk, half-smile on Law’s lips.

 

            Almost getting a guilty sensation along with a rise Smoker swallowed instinctively…he wanted that day to come soon.

 

**_DEFILE HIM AGAIN._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published fanfic for One Piece for a while...HECK.
> 
> I've always liked the idea of writing Law as a seriously messed up doctor and I really like the idea of him and Smoker doing stuff soooo...that's how this fanfic happened. There ya go.
> 
> If you can believe it...I think this story is the slightly SOFTER side of gore and blood but whatever, that's just my opinion I feel like other people's opinions will differ (hence why I said 'extremely' sensitive and disturbing themes).
> 
> This project was waaaay overdue being published. It sat on my shelf for a bout two months because I had RL personal shit to take care of.  
> Thanks for reading, ya naughties.


End file.
